


Vulis

by CallMeCaptainOrSir



Series: How to Raise a Rebellion [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Family Member Death, Force-Sensitive Numa, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, More Hurt Than Comfort, Order 66, Protective Boil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeCaptainOrSir/pseuds/CallMeCaptainOrSir
Summary: Vulis n.Ryldefinition:1. Heartbreak2. Courage_________________________________“The younglings?” Hertz shrugged.Numa."I'm gonna go get those kids, and you're going to find a way out of here.” Boil tried to project self-assured confidence. He managed grimacing bravado and hoped it would inspire some faith all the same.“Sir, yes, sir!”





	Vulis

**Author's Note:**

> Also from the ask: Can I please get a squad of clones just letting like a hundred younglings out of the temple? but this time I took it darker. And I kept going, so expect another part or two to this series.
> 
> Extra thanks to [why-can't-turtles-dance](http://why-cant-turtles-dance.tumblr.com) for beta-ing something very far away from her preferred fluffy pieces.

Alarms beat against his skull. Not the klaxon of  _ The Negotiator,  _ something softer but no less urgent. Training kicking in, Boil dragged himself upright and promptly vomited over the side of his bed. His eyesight didn't seem quite right and the sound felt like it was trying to pulverize his brain. More than it already had been. The alarm cut out but the noise persisted, the sound of shouting and blaster fire making its way through the fog in his head.

Someone was at his side. He did his best to breathe through the pain. (Didn't Kenobi have some trick for that? He made a mental note to ask next time he saw the man.) Hertz leaned over him, a hand on his shoulder but mercifully not shaking him.

“Vod? You with us?”

“Yeah. What's happening?”

The kid's face was tight with worry, “It's the...it doesn't make any sense, but it's the 501st. They attacked the temple, haven't made it this far.” Shouts echoed from the hall, the sharp sound of blaster fire drawing closer. “Yet. The Jedi left us here, they’re doing what they can. Only you, me, Junker, and Breach are in any state to move.”

Junker was digging through the supplies stored in the med center, or whatever the Jedi called it, packing his kit with everything he could find use for. Breach collected what armor they had among them, doing his best to make four kits from the remnants of 12 sets of armor.

Boil slid to his feet. He kept his movements as even as he could, knowing it likely wouldn't be possible to avoid jostling his head in the near future.

“The younglings?” Hertz shrugged.

_ Numa. _ Boil shouldered past him. He grabbed one of the two blasters off the pile, ignoring the 548ther's protests. “So. I'm gonna go get those kids, and you're going to find a way out of here. In 30 minutes if I'm not back, leave without me.” He tried to project self-assured confidence. He managed grimacing bravado and hoped it would inspire some faith all the same. “Try the tunnels, comm me the rendezvous point once you have one.”

“Sir, yes, sir!”

* * *

They were huddled around a closed closet door. Three younglings, the oldest no more than seven years old, and in the middle, a little teal-skinned Twi'lek girl. They flinched back from him, pressed against the door.

Numa's liquid eyes peered up at him. “Nerra?”

Boil knelt down, helmet in his hands. He set the blaster down and slid it over. “It's me, I'll keep you safe.” He hoped it wasn't an empty promise.

The youngling seemed satisfied and stepped over the blaster, pitching herself into his arms. Boil held her tightly, basking in relief.

One of the other kids, a sandy yellow Zabrak, handed him his blaster back. He seemed relieved to be free of the weapon.

“Are there any more of you?” He wouldn't have time to check other rooms.

“Yes.” Numa pulled away and pointed towards the closet. Inside, two tiny girls were curled around each other, a Togruta and a human with bright red hair. The two boys stepped in front of them protectively. Boil swallowed hard as their hands drifted to the training sabers they'd been practicing with.  _ Dear Force, let me get these kids out of here alive. _

His comm crackled to life. “Sir?”

“Here.”

“We found our exit, did you find anyone?”

“I got the kids. Where are we heading?”

“There’s an exit through the tunnels, comes out in the lower levels. Far as we can tell, they’re coming in from the landing pad, so it should be clear. Sending you coordinates for the entry point now.”

“On my way.” Boil turned back to the younglings. “We’re going to get out of here, okay? Will you let me carry her?” He gestured towards the smallest of them. Numa nodded, but the other’s seemed unconvinced, not moving from their defensive positions.

“Nerra,” She pointed to him. Her nosed scrunched up as she searched for the word. “Safe. Protected me.  Sei mliry nerra cahsinark go si'user geo.”

“I promise.” The other two glanced at each other in silent conference. A moment passed and they stepped aside. Boil set the human girl on his hip, wrapping an arm securely around her. After a moment’s consideration, he scooped up the Togruta as well. It wouldn’t matter if he could shoot. If they were caught, they were dead. He realized that they were shaking. Sobbing, but perfectly silent.  _ Hiding.  _ “What are your names?”

The human boy spoke up, “I’m Garrett. He’s Terek” -- He pointed towards the Zabrak-- “and that’s Keran and Siras.” The Togruta and the little human. “Numa told us about you,” he said. “Where’s your partner?”

Boil’s eyes widened. “He’s waiting for us.” The lie stuck in his throat. “Come on, we have to go.”

* * *

He lead them through the twisting corridors of the temple. At every sound, every booted footstep they froze. Backtracked. Found another way around. He turned the girls faces to his chest and breathed shallowly against the stench of burning flesh. Eventually, their tears stopped, too exhausted to continue.

Kenobi had cried too, when he’d thought no one was watching, sitting on the battlefield surrounded by death. He’d asked once and Cody told him Jedi could feel it in the force, when a person marched away. Said it felt like it was screaming. He sent up a prayer for his jetii as they crept through the wreckage of a people. He’d never questioned how Cody knew that, but now he found himself wondering.

The clones were waiting for them, circled around the entrance to the warren of tunnels beneath the temple. The younglings were still cautious, but it seemed their newfound trust in him transferred to his brothers when he passed Siras to Hertz and met no protest.

“This is Hertz, he'll look out for you.”

The clone in question stared at him like he'd just handed the man a live bomb and told him to watch out it. Unfazed, Boil continued, pointing to each clone in turn. “Junker, and Breach.” Siras squirmed in Hurtz’s arms and he stiffened. Boil forced a grin and stage whispered, “Careful there, he's ticklish.” He got a wet giggle for his efforts.  _ Worth it.  _ “It's going to be dark in there. I need you to not turn on your sabers though, we don't want to be seen.”

“But…” Garrett said, “what if we get lost?”

“You won't.” he considered for a moment, “I want you each to hold onto these guys here, okay?”

The three nodded solemnly. Numa jumped to grab his hand and his smile became a little less forced.

* * *

The tunnel air clung to his lungs. As much as he didn't want to unsettle the kids, he did need to see where he was going. He slid his helmet back on and activated night vision. The walls were roughly hewn of the same light stone as the temple. Water dripped somewhere distantly, enhancing the feeling that they were underwater as the tunnel cut sharply downwards. They walked until he couldn’t guess how deep they were. Numa slowed and Boil swung her onto his back. They kept walking.

“Do we have any water?” Garrett’s voice was soft, as though afraid to speak too loudly in the darkness of the tunnels.

“Let’s break for a moment, I’m sure we could all use it.”

Boil started to nod his assent before he realized that Junker had no way of seeing him. “Sounds good. Line up along the left wall.”

Junker pulled the canteen from his pack and passed it along the line. Boil helped Numa down and offered her the last of it. She clung to his arm, but finished the water.  _ Still so kriffing trusting.  _ He sighed.

“Numa? I need to tell you something.”

“Do ktan veo li'ki veo Garrett banirkan. Dei vulis ksilan onhso or ji a'an.” She pulled him down to his knees and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“She said she knew as soon as I asked. Your heartbreak stood out from the rest.” Garrett said quietly.

Numa whispered, “Don’t go too?” 

Boil held her tightly. “I promise, ad’ika, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Captain Opal](https://captainopal-7568.tumblr.com) for giving me the ask that sparked this series!
> 
> Come talk to me at [STAR KINGS](https://millicentisdone.tumblr.com) or give me prompt


End file.
